O Convite
by Chelsea de Aguia
Summary: Matsumoto tem uma novidade para partilhar com seu melhor amigo, Ichimaru. Mas será que ele irá ficar feliz com ela? RanGin - Oneshot.


Bem, aqui estou eu, mega ansiosa. Essa é a minha primeira fic. Senti que tinha que escrevê-la, especialmente por ser de um casal que eu amo. Espero que vocês gostem e, por favor, reviews. Muito obrigada por lerem. Boa Leitura.

N.A.: Alterei apenas uma ou duas coisas na história original, como a idade de Gin quando ele vai estudar na Academia Shinigami. Sei que no anime/mangá, ele aparece ainda novinho indo para lá, mas, pra melhor desenvolvimento da minha história, tomei a liberdade de deixá-lo um pouco mais velho. E, como não posso esquecer, Bleach e seus personagens, pertendem ao Kubo Tite. A única personagem que me pertence se chama Yumiko.

O Convite

A jovem e bela Matsumoto corria com um belo sorriso pelas ruas da Seireitei, em direção ao Quinto esquadrão. Se havia alguém com quem gostaria de dividir aquela novidade, esse alguém era seu melhor amigo, Ichimaru Gin.

"Qual será a reação dele?", pensava a jovem.

Com calma, adentrou o quarto do tenente e não pode deixar de reparar na organização deste, totalmente diferente do dela. Lembrou-se dos anos em que moraram juntos, em que ele sempre a pedia para ser mais organizada, e ela nunca conseguia. O quarto estava ligeiramente escuro, pelo fato de cortinas e janelas estarem fechadas. Foi quando Rangiku notou um movimento vindo da cama e, olhando atentamente, viu que Gin estava deitado, dormindo, extremamente relaxado. Pensou em pular em cima dele, mas se lembrou que ele odiava ser acordado de maneira abrupta. Resolveu, então, se aproximar lentamente, para poder chamá-lo. Mas, no momento em que se aproximou dele, se arrependeu e ficou extremamente envergonhada; Gin estava completamente sem roupa por baixo dos lençóis.

Claro que ela não era de ficar com vergonha à toa, e, óbvio, já o havia visto sem roupa antes. Inclusive se lembrava da primeira e única vez que dormiu com alguém, e foi com ele. Foi pouco antes de ele, então com seus 18 anos de idade, sair de casa. Ele andava meio sombrio, ela não sabia o porquê e resolveu comprar 10 garrafas de sake para animá-lo. Tudo que ela se lembra é que, após três garrafas, estavam aos beijos e indo em direção a cama. Nem na manhã seguinte e nem depois falaram sobre o assunto. Foi como se a noite nunca tivesse existido. Gin saiu de casa cinco dias depois, indo para a Academia Shinigami.

Mas a razão de tamanho embaraço era a reação do seu corpo em relação à vista do dele; não conseguia desviar seu olhar. Sim, ainda dava para reconhecer o corpo do menino que cresceu com ela, sempre magro e pálido; mas, agora, após anos de treinamento, via-se um corpo de homem, com músculos bem definidos, mas não como um de halterofilista, apenas bem marcados. Seu rosto estava relaxado, sem a costumeira máscara com seu sorriso, que ela odiava mais que tudo, por saber que não era verdadeiro. Gin se mexeu novamente, o que fez seu lençol escorregar mais um pouco; agora apenas poucas partes estavam cobertas.

Rangiku teve que segurar um suspiro de indignação. E se sentiu pior ainda por causa disso. Seria possível que estava cobiçando seu melhor amigo? Sua indignação era, por acaso, pelo fato de o lençol não ter caído por inteiro no chão? Fitou novamente o rosto de Gin, plácido, sem saber exatamente o que poderia fazer para acordá-lo.

- Sabia que é feio ficar encarando uma pessoa dormindo, Rangiku? – perguntou Gin, quase a matando de susto. Por reflexo, ele tomou um tapa no ombro.

- Idiota, quase me matou de susto! – diz uma furiosa Matsumoto. – Eu não estava encarando, estava apenas pensando em uma maneira de te acordar. – Nisso a jovem novamente cora. Devido ao susto, havia se esquecido da nudez do amigo, que agora sentava na cama.

- O que houve? Emudeceu do nada? – Perguntou Gin, surpreendentemente de maneira inocente, sem se dar conta que era a própria nudez que a incomodava.

Rangiku rapidamente se vira de costas, e fala extremamente envergonhada:

- É melhor você se vestir, ou pode ficar resfriado.

- Até parece. – Zombou Ichimaru – Tá um calor infernal lá fora, porque acha que eu dormi sem roupas?

- Mas é melhor você se vestir. Eu quero conversar com você, e acho que é mais apropriado você estar vestido.

- Ah, conversas sem roupa são muito mais... excitantes, tenho certeza disso. – comentou novamente o jovem. Não podia negar que adorava atiçar a amiga, ela era extremamente à flor da pele.

- Por favor, Gin... – pediu extremamente séria.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Só não entendo o porquê do embaraço – dizia Gin, calmamente, se levantando e vestindo uma calça – Não foi a primeira vez que você me viu sem roupa. Pode virar, já estou vestido.

Rangiku se vira calmamente. Não sabia como dar a notícia para ele.

- Er... bem... ahm...

- Manda logo. Se for pra ficar enrolando, vou tirar a roupa de novo, porque aí, quem sabe você não fala mais rápido.

- É que eu... amanhã eu vou a um encontro com o Hisagi Shuuhei. – disse rapidamente uma corada Matsumoto.

Gin foi surpreendido pela notícia. Tão surpreendido que abriu os olhos, num gesto quase involuntário, o que não passou despercebido por Rangiku.

- É tão chocante assim? Hoje de manhã eu estava passando perto do esquadrão dele e ele pediu pra conversar comigo... – disse uma corada Matsumoto. – e me perguntou se eu não gostaria de sair com ele, para ir jantar no Mundo Humano. Eu fiquei de responder depois, pensei bastante e vou dizer que sim. O que você acha?

Ichimaru jamais a havia visto assim.

"Será que ela... não, não pense besteira, Gin. Ela jamais iria se apaixonar pelo pateta do Hisagi. Ela é areia demais pro caminhãozinho dele. Pra falar a verdade, ela é areia demais pro caminhãozinho de quase todo mundo da Soul Society. O máximo que eles podem fazer é sonhar com ela, assim como eu..."

A bem da verdade, Gin jamais havia se esquecido da noite que teve com ela. Tinha certeza que ela não se lembrava de muita coisa, mas ele havia bebido apenas meia garrafa de sake aquela noite, enquanto as outras duas e meia, ela tinha dado conta sozinha. Não era do tipo canalha que embebeda uma mulher para dormir com ela (se bem que Rangiku não precisa ser embebedada, ela escolhe ser, é diferente) e já tinha decidido não dormir com ela, mesmo desejando-a mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Estava determinado a agir como um homem decente, ser o melhor amigo e ajudá-la a chegar até a cama. Mas, na metade do caminho, ainda no quintal da casa, Rangiku o segurou pelo pescoço, e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

"- Me beija."

"- Rangiku pare de dizer coisas sem sentido. – riu um incomodado Gin – Senão amanhã você pode se arrepender."

"- Me arrependerei se não fizer isso. – Dizia. Ao ver que ele continuava na defensiva, pergunta, frustrada - Por que você não me olha do mesmo jeito que olha a garota que mora no final da rua?"

"- Que jeito?"

"- Como se fosse comê-la com os olhos. Qual é o problema comigo? É por que eu falo demais? O meu temperamento? Meu peito ser grande demais? Me diz por que TODO MUNDO me olha com desejo, menos você?"

"- Eu não olho pra ela assim. E, Rangiku, você é a minha melhor amiga. Te conheço há anos. Moramos juntos desde sempre. E você não tem problemas, é linda, esperta, extremamente desejável, só um louco não desejaria você. Por que desse ataque agora?"

"- Eu queria que, pelo menos uma vez na vida, eu realmente gostasse de uma pessoa me olhando com desejo. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, queria que as pessoas vissem mais do que apenas o exterior. – disse, triste, completando baixinho, mais pra ela mesmo do que pra qualquer outra pessoa – Queria que, pelo menos uma vez na vida, você me amasse."

"- Mas eu te amo. Você é a coisa mais preciosa do mundo pra mim, a pessoa a quem eu mais quero proteger de qualquer mal. A pessoa pela qual eu faria qualquer loucura."

"- Sim, como você amaria sua irmã mais nova. – Completou, desprendendo do pescoço dele – Que droga, Gin! Eu queria que VOCÊ me desejasse uma vez ao menos! Eu queria..."

"- Um beijo? – perguntou Gin, baixo, perto do ouvido dela. Apenas isso a fez se arrepiar e quase cair nos braços dele – Você sabe que isso pode te desapontar, não sabe? E sabe que também pode mudar totalmente a nossa relação de amizade, ao ponto do insuportável, não é?"

"- Prefiro arriscar. Se for ruim, pelo menos não ficarei pensando que poderia ter sido bom."

"Ok. Aqui vamos nós."

Gin segurou seu rosto entre as mãos. Ela estava visivelmente nervosa, tremendo de antecipação. Ele lhe deu um leve beijo na testa, sussurrando devagar:

"-Relaxe. Tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo. Nada vai mudar entre nós dois, nunca, não importa o que aconteça."

Aos poucos aproximou seus lábios ao da amiga. Eles eram tão carnudos e vermelhos, e pareciam quentes. Quantas vezes havia sonhado com isso? Já havia perdido a conta. Rangiku tinha os lábios entreabertos, esperando por ele. Quando finalmente se uniram, notaram que deveriam ter feito isso há muito tempo. Gin não identificou de onde veio o pequeno gemido, se dele ou de Rangiku, mas soube que precisava de mais contato. Deixou suas mãos deslizarem do rosto para a nuca, onde a segurou com mais força. Com o tempo, notou que o fôlego estava no fim, e se descolou dos lábios dela para poder recuperar o ar. Fitando-a novamente, notou que era inútil tentar respirar. Ela estava corada, com os lábios mais vermelhos que antes, os cabelos em desalinho e os olhos brilhando ferozmente. Achou que seria melhor se afastar dela, ou seria capaz de cometer uma loucura. Fazendo isso, se lembrou das palavras proferidas antes do beijo, quando achava que poderia se controlar. Tudo que ele conseguiu, no final das contas, foi soltar o desejo que o corroia há anos; tentou afastar todas as imagens de suas fantasias, em que ambos estavam abraçados, suados e enrolados em lençóis na cama. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando, no meio de todo esse turbilhão de pensamentos, Matsumoto aparece em sua frente e, com voz rouca e baixa, o pede, quase que como uma súplica:

"- Faça amor comigo, por favor."

"- Cuidado com o que brinca, Rangiku. – disse, com a voz também alterada pelo desejo. – Ele pode se tornar realidade e, mesmo que você queira parar, talvez eu não consiga."

"-Quem disse que eu vou querer que você pare?"

E, dito isso, o agarrou pelo pescoço, em outro beijo. Gin a amou pela noite toda, tomando todo o cuidado do mundo como se ela fosse a mais preciosa das flores. Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar, a viu ainda dormindo ao seu lado. Tinha saudade disso. Desde que começara a ter "pensamentos impróprios" com ela, ele nunca mais havia dormido na mesma cama, com medo das reações do seu corpo. Quando ela perguntava o porquê desse comportamento, ele dizia que era porque haviam crescido e não cabiam mais na antiga cama, além do fato de ela ser espaçosa e ocupar mais do que apenas o espaço dela. Mas, naquela manhã fria de outono, ela estava linda, dormindo maravilhosamente bem. Decidiu que guardaria em seu coração o fato daquele dia, e que jamais falaria novamente dessa noite com ela, assim como prometera. Nada jamais mudaria.

Depois que saiu de casa, a deixando para trás, a saudade quase o matou. Tentou sair com outras garotas, mas elas logo o deixavam entediado. Com uma delas, achou que fosse possível esquecer a amiga. Yumiko Takada era o nome dela, sendo espirituosa e inteligente, além de boa companhia. Jogou tudo por água a baixo quando, um dia, enquanto estavam na cama, na hora do ápice, ele acabou falando mais do que devia:

"- Rangiku... eu te amo."

Yumiko sairia correndo do seu quarto aos prantos, e nunca mais olharia na cara dele. Os anos se passaram e ele resolveu ficar mais focado no esquadrão do que na vida amorosa. Isso o mantinha ocupado e ele não pensava nela. Mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando, um dia, acompanhando seu Capitão em uma visita à Academia, a vê, linda, sob uma cerejeira. Ficou tão atordoado que não sabia mais o que fazer. No fim, pediu a um dos estudantes, um garoto loiro aguado, chamado Kira, para falar com ela que o encontrasse dali duas horas no jardim, perto de um crisântemo. O reencontro foi bem melhor que o esperado. Rangiku correu e o abraçou, chorando de leve no seu ombro, chamando – o de idiota e tudo o mais. Enquanto ela ainda estava na Academia, se encontravam uma vez por semana, sempre no jardim, para conversar. Quando ela se formou e foi para a Seireitei, especificamente pro Décimo esquadrão, passaram a se ver de dois em dois dias. Tudo voltara a ser como antes. E, agora, ali estava ela, parada na frente dele. Com essa novidade.

Matsumoto o fitava. Ichimaru se encontrava em estado de choque. Estava parado, olhando para o nada há alguns segundos.

- Soul Society chamando o Tenente Ichimaru Gin, responda Tenente Ichimaru!

Ainda de olhos abertos, Gin piscou, como que saído de um transe. Fitando a amiga ao seu lado, perguntou, com o semblante sério.

- Por que você aceitou?

- Eu ainda não aceitei. Eu fiquei de pensar e responder depois. - E, se sentando na cama, com ele ainda de pé, continua – E, como eu disse, ele me convidou. É a primeira vez que um rapaz me convida pra sair, Gin.

- Não precisa aceitar o primeiro convite que te fazem, especialmente se for só por educação.

- Não é apenas por educação. Gin, Hisagi sempre foi gentil comigo, sempre me ajudou quando precisei. Por que diria não?

Respirando devagar e pegando um copo de água, de costas para a amiga, Ichimaru pergunta:

- Você... gosta dele?

- Claro que eu gosto dele, Gin. – Ichimaru novamente se surpreende. Estava quase a ponto de ter um ataque, quando a ouve dizer – Ele é um excelente amigo, então, claro, gosto dele.

- Pobre Hisagi – diz Ichimaru, quase que rindo – Acho que morreria ao ouvir isso. Não foi nesse sentido que eu quis dizer, Rangiku. Foi no sentido amoroso. Você ama o Hisagi?

Matsumoto fica totalmente corada com a pergunta. Isso acalma os nervos de Gin. Não precisava escutar mais nada, pois sabia que a resposta seria negativa.

- Amar é uma palavra forte. Mas não, não tenho nenhum interesse romântico no Hisagi.

- Se não tinha, por que iria aceitar o convite?

- Achei que amigos pudessem se encontrar normalmente assim. Nós dois sempre nos encontramos e nunca teve nenhum mal entendido.

Ichimaru não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas essa afirmação causou certo desconforto nele. Apesar disso, continuou a conversa:

- Bem, amigos podem, sim, se encontrar sem interesses românticos. Mas não creio que seja essa a idéia de Hisagi. Já vi o jeito como ele te olha e passa looooooonge da amizade, te garanto.

- Isso é coisa da sua cabeça. – disse Rangiku, sem graça. – Você sempre foi assim, desde quando éramos novos achava que todos olhavam pra mim.

- E, caso não se lembre, eles olhavam. – e, se sentando ao lado dela, continuou – Eu sei que você vai me chamar de possessivo ou ciumento, mas não gosto de homens por aí, babando em você. Isso... – "me deixa com raiva" completou mentalmente, vendo que já havia feito besteira demais ao falar o início dos pensamentos.

Rangiku encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Sempre fez isso quando eram novos, especialmente para olhar as estrelas e sonhar com dias melhores. A mão de Gin jazia sobre uma perna, e ela a pegou para brincar enquanto conversavam, como se ainda fosse uma criança inocente.

- Eu costumava me importar.

- Eu me lembro – disse Gin, sorrindo. – Você odiava homens olhando pra você e vendo apenas "um par de seios ambulante".

- E ainda odeio. Mas, descobri que tudo que posso fazer é mudar a opinião deles sobre mim, mostrar que posso ser mais do que apenas seios. Mas só consegui isso graças a você.

Isso o deixou surpreso, novamente. Não sabia o que Rangiku andou tomando, mas hoje, em especial, ela tirou o dia para lhe pregar surpresas.

- Por que eu?

- Há alguns anos me disse que eu era "linda, esperta e extremamente desejável, e que apenas um louco não me desejaria". Mas naquele dia não me deixou completar o que eu queria dizer.

- Naquele dia você estava bêbada, e é um milagre que se lembre disso ainda hoje.

- Como eu poderia me esquecer? Aquele foi o melhor dia da minha vida. Foi a única vez que eu fui desejada pela pessoa que eu amo. Por isso jamais me esqueceria daquele dia. E essa é a única coisa que eu queria dizer – disse ela, se levantando, e, sem fitá-lo, indo em direção à porta – Eu te amo, Ichimaru Gin. Te amo e sempre te amarei, não importa o que aconteça. Bye-bye.

Mas ela não teve tempo de abrir a porta. Rapidamente Gin a segurou pelo braço, a trazendo para perto dele em um abraço.

- Repete isso, por favor. – disse, sussurrando no ouvido dela.

- Eu te amo, Ichimaru Gin. Anos atrás, você me fez com que me sentisse a mulher mais amada e desejada do...

Ela não pode completar a frase. A boca de Gin já estava sobre a dela, em um beijo exigente. Um beijo de saudade. Delicadamente, Ichimaru a depositou na cama, se colocando sobre ela instantes depois. Sem nunca parar de beijá-la, foi retirando aos poucos sua roupa, até deixá-la apenas de lingerie. Beijou-lhe a curva do pescoço, descendo lentamente, e retirou seu sutien, ficando frente a frente com os seios fartos tão desejados na Soul Society. Enquanto beijava um, acariciava o outro com uma mão, invertendo as posições depois. Desceu lentamente, sem jamais parar as carícias, beijou-lhe o umbigo e foi descendo. Quando sua mão arrancou a pequena peça de algodão sob a feminilidade dela, notou o quanto está já estava pronta para ele. Pensou em brincar mais um pouco com ela, mas notou que não agüentaria. Os anos acumulados de desejo não o deixavam fazer isso com calma. Foi quando notou que ela, com seus pés, fazia uma ginástica, arrancando sua calça, o deixando novamente e inteiramente nu. Sorriu e retornou para beijá-la, tecendo o comentário maldoso:

- Não disse que conversas assim eram mais... excitantes?

- Por que acha que eu mandei você vestir a calça antes? – disse ela. – Mas eu tenho uma pergunta: você vai andar logo, ou vai querer continuar na conversa?

Ele riu novamente, o sorriso que ela amava quando ele dava, por ser verdadeiro, e apenas dela. Aquela era a sua Rangiku, extremamente sincera e sem medo de falar o que pensava.

Devagar, se posicionou sobre ela e a penetrou, de uma vez só. Na outra vez havia medo, indecisão e o cuidado, já que ela era virgem. Agora, sentiram apenas prazer. Ichimaru amava ouvi-la murmurar o nome dele, pedindo por mais. Tinha certeza que jamais se cansaria dela e que, não importava quantas vezes fizesse amor com ela, nunca se sentiria satisfeito. De repente, ela chegou ao êxtase e, algumas estocadas depois, foi a vez dele. Após algum tempo ele se retirou de dentro dela e deitou ao seu lado, a levando junto em um abraço, e, logo depois, brincando com alguns cachos do seu cabelo. Foi quando teve uma idéia.

- O que acha de, amanhã, ir comigo ao Mundo Humano?

- Isso é...

- Um convite para um encontro? Com certeza.

- Acho que vou precisar de um tempo pra pensar. – disse, fingindo inocência – Se bem que acho que alguns beijos podem ajudar a acelerar esse processo.

- Com todo prazer. – disse Gin, a beijando.

Na manhã seguinte, Hisagi Shuuhei recebeu um bilhete de Matsumoto Rangiku, pedindo desculpas, dizendo que havia aparecido algo importante de última hora, e que, se ele quisesse, poderiam marcar outro dia, afinal, amigos são pra isso. Hisagi só não entendeu o fato de o Tenente Ichimaru o ter entregue o bilhete pessoalmente, com um sorriso muito maior do que o de costume.


End file.
